The present invention relates generally to a method for building a connecting component which produces variable damping and springing forces.
A suspension system absorbs road shock and other vibrations, while providing for a smooth and comfortable ride. The suspension system responds to wheel disturbances and reacts to maintain wheel contact with the road surface.
Damping systems are commonly employed in vehicles to produce opposing forces which counteract vibrations produced during vehicle operation. Suspension systems provide damping and springing forces to cancel resonant responses that cause unwanted motion. In prior suspension systems, fluid filled shock absorbers counteract these vibrations. As fluid is commonly utilized to provide damping, the damping force increases approximately proportionally with the viscosity of the damping fluid. A drawback to prior damping systems is that these shock absorbers are passive in nature.
A connecting component, such as a bushing, is commonly utilized in a vehicle suspension system to connect a suspension component, such as a stabilizer bar, to a vehicle component. One drawback to prior art connecting component is the inability of the connecting component to vary the damping and springing forces, especially at different locations of the connecting component.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an improved connecting component which produces variable damping and springing forces.
This invention relates to a method for building a connecting component which produces variable damping and springing forces.
The connecting component of the present invention is formed by a steel strip including a plurality of holes. A continuous sealing strip positioned on the upper surface of the steel strip inside the perimeter contains a fluid which provides damping, and springing strips positioned inside the sealing strip provide springing forces. As the steel strip is rolled to form the connecting component, fluid dispersed on the upper surface of the steel strip by a fluid disperser is contained and substantially trapped within the sealing strip. When the rolling is complete, a connecting component is formed with a substantially spirally shaped interior structure.
The connecting component connects and transmits force between two members, preferably a stabilizer bar of a suspension system and a vehicle component. Relative movement or springing is provided by the elastic springing strips, while vibration attenuation or damping is provided by the fluid passing through the holes. The connecting component is a linking element with several degrees of freedom, and different springing and damping rates are possible at each degree of freedom due to this invention. The characteristics of the connecting component can be altered by changing the distribution of the elastic springing strips and the holes.
When a force acts on the connecting component, the elastic springing strips under the force are compressed, expanding surrounding springing strips and allowing for springing. Fluid is forced through the holes from the area being compressed to the area being expanded, producing a damping effect. The connecting component allows for rotation and displacement while at the same time providing for springing and damping of vibrations.
In one embodiment, the fluid may be electro-rheological fluid or magnetic-rheological fluid. Piezo-elements located on a load carrying member, such as a spring, energize and alter the state of the fluid in the connecting component, allowing for further control of the relative stiffness of the connecting component.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method for building connecting components which produces variable damping and springing forces.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings.